Hello Lonely
by SleepsSinatra
Summary: James Norrington never considered himself lucky, but maybe once luck will intervene and decide for him what to do in this problem. Featuring Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, a unliky charater, and Will soon enough. Thanks.


Disney Owns!!No Sue, Thanks!!

**Hes not lucky, but maybe he can figure out what do. James Norrington---featuring Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and a girl only one of them knows about, maybe a pairing maybe not. Thanks.**

"Hello Lonely", she said to him, he was a low man in this time, lost everything. He had the the weight of the world on his sholders, and had lost his balance." Why are you sad?" She said to him, how could he answer this question...he did not know. So he just did a smile, and she could she the pain in his eyes as she left his rum with a smile. He had lost the girl, lost the nerve, lost everything. This wouldnt be the first time, and sure enough wont be the last time he thought to himself. She had lied about where her heart truely lies, then he went after what had took half her heart. So he went to a town with bright lights to drink the pain away. Gun shots, riots, constant fighting calmed his pain, because he had just been through so much more. Soon enough his waitress had came back, she was pretty and looked way too young to be doing this, but apparently she had took a likein' to his looks. She had the look of not belinging there, as if she came from his world.His world, he thought, its no longer _his_ world, its gone like the setting sun.

"Hi...What your name sir?", she was very poliet, for having worked in here.

"Comm...", he stopped himself,' James...thats my name. Whats yours?"

"Well...my friends call me Summer", she had a look of mystery to her, and a michevous smirk.

"Nice to meet. If you dont mind me asking, you look rather young to be working in here, how old are you?"

She laughed, Summer got this alot."I know, but Im 18, and I work here 'cause sometimes I run out of money. But why are you in here James? You look upset, well if you dont mind me asking?"

"I dont mind", she actually looks like she cares, he thought to himself,"Well you see, the love of my life lied to me, then left me. I tried to capture some Pirates, and got stuck in the hurricane and lost my ship and my men. So I came here to drink away my pain. In short terms."

She didnt even seemed to be bothered by this. Most would have been stunned that he had just come out and said it, but it was the truth. She just sat there and smiled, as he looked into her eyes he saw another world, a dreamed of paradise of sorts. She was an understanding girl, he could lost in.

"Well, it could be worse, I know plenty of things that could be worse than this. And about the girl, she was probably never ment for you anyway. One day she may try to come back you never know. But right now shes not here, so you just have to keep living, cause dyings a pain in the ass. Well thats what my family has always told me." The had a quite little laugh together. It was getting late, the sun was starting to come up so he had a room, in a cheap motel. The first night he had went there alone, but he had told her he needed to retire to his room. So they said goodbye and went there separte ways. They both had the feeling of that they would meet again soon enough. He had nightmares as usual, but woke the next night and went down for a drink. Where he had found her once again.

"Hello Lonely", she had said to him,"How you doing today?"

"Hello Sweet'thing,"he had a few drinks by this time,"why dont you come have a drink with me?" She walked over laughing, and had a seat with him.

"Ill sit with ya, but I wont drink with ya."

They just laughed and talked about nothing to important, just little things. She told he about everyone in the tavern, she had met. He had stopped drinking just to listen to her. She was more interesting than Elizabeth was.

Many days went by like this, to the point James didnt barely come in there to drink, just to talk to her. He had learned when to come, and when to leave. Her breaks, and even made friends with some of the locals.

Soon enough all this would change for the both of them. One night as James was returning to the Tavern to see Summer, he ran into her. The one would broke his heart, well actually ripped it out, frozen it and throw it into the ocean. She was dressed in Pirate clothes, Elizabeth Swann did not look herself. He didnt expect to see her ever again, he couldnt expect anything this real. Nothing was ever good enough for apparently, because Will was not at her side. Neither was Jack Sparrow. She had walked up to him, and said,"Hello James, you look lonely?"

"Hello you... again." He said coldly.

"How can you be so cold? I though you understood."

"You know, this is pain is getting old."

"I dont understand, I told you and you didnt even try to stop me."

"Dont you know your the one I always dreamed of. How do I live without you? I used to think, but here was a good place till now. You showed up. All the days you wasted with me."She was hurt by this, Elizabeth didnt know he thought all this."I wondered, if you would come here. And the only thing I will ever, ever ask of you is not to lie about your loves. And I wonder, I thought we had something, but apparently we didnt. Why did you waste your time with me? Thats what I wanna know."

"James, I didnt waste my time with you, its just everything changed. All my feelings, and this new freedom."

"Life isnt ever going to be free, and I guess I know, well I have someone to meet, Ill be on my way, Elizabeth."

As he started to walk away she caught his arm, and gave a confused look."Are you not gonna ask why I am here?"

"No, I really dont give a damn." Her mouth fell wide open, and eyes got as big as the ocean. James laughed to himself, he had never made her do that before.

"Well I need your help, I have to find Jack. Please help me, James."The irony of the whole thing, just brought back bad memories."Well you see, Cutler Beckett, needs something from him." He knew this alwful dread of a man, dispicable charater.

"Is it for the good of Beckett or the to inflict shame on him?" This confused Elizabeth, was he really gonna help her.

"Well I need it for myself, Will, and my father. Also he is looking for you, so I guess its for you also. But if we find Jack he can help us. Hes here in Tortuga, well the Pearl is here."

"Alright, well let go find him, but first I have to tell someone whats going on." So they began to the very same Tavern James goes to everynight. He went in to see a sight he never thought he would be seeing. Summer walking towards him while talking to Jack Sparrow. He hoped she had never been with him, Jack began to smirk as he seen James and Elizabeth.

"Hello, I knew you two would work things out." All of them looked confused, and then Jack became very confused.

"Hello Jack", Elizabeth began to explain the situation," we arent together, but we both need your help, and who are you?"She said looking at Summer.

"My apologizes mates, this is Summer, my daughter", the eyes once again grew 3 sizes.

"Summer, you failed to mention this," James said.

"Commodore, you know her", Jack said strongly and in a protective manor.

"Commodore, you say, it looks as though you failed to mention something also."

All 4 of them look at each other with wild amazment. But Elizabeth started in with the problem with Cutler Beckett, and that the problem was growing to extremes. Jack already knew everything, all Pirates where endangered, also was ex-Commodores, he said to James, still looking at him as if he had done something wrong.

"I say we need to head out, get out into the sea. Out of the Carribean till we figure out what to do. I know a good place we can go", Jack said, as they followed him onto the Black Pearl.

As they sat on the ship, James felt hurt and quite annoyed. His ex-fake-finace was there by his side, as was the girl he really enjoyed had lied to him and she was the daughter of Jack Sparrow, and he speaks for himself. Right now though he didnt seem as bad as the 2 women. Also he now realized were her smirk came from, her father. It looked better on her. She looked nothing like him, nor had she acted completely like just a little. It was becoming night time, so the women would be off to bed.He was sitting beside Elizabeth, to his not-so-well liking.

"James, do you hate me?"

"Elizabeth,...I dont hate you for leaving me, just you lied to me. It makes me upset that you left, it shattered my heart, you were the only girl I ever seen myself with. When you were, well, before everything happened, I thought you and me would make it, but apparently things didnt work out that way."

"Im sorry James. I didnt realize you were the way you are."

"Then how am I?", he said quite coldly, not even looking at her.

"I dont know, Im just sorry."

"Well one of us didnt get our perfect fantasy, but its in the past now, I suppose we should be friends?" He said finally looking at her, she had never noticed his eyes, they were wonderful looking.

"Yes I would like that. I guess I will see you in the morning, goodnight James."

"Goodnight 'Lizabeth" He thought to himself, had he really just ment that, cause it was gonna be hard to be friends with her. Summer then walked passed him, gave him a cold as ice look, and kept walking. This must have really upset her. He jumped up and ran after her, but unfortualty was caught by Jack.

"Wher' you going mate?"

"I guess nowhere now."

Jack looked sympathic towards him, even Jack Sparrow felt sorry for him."Summer is just a little upset right now, about how you didnt mention what you were, ya know mate'. She might be over this soon,but you never know with a Sparrow."

"Thats what I was afraid of."

"What? She might be like me, well, shes not. Not in my persective, as much as I see her. She has taken a likin' to you though' wanna explain that?"

"Not really, but does she really like me?" It seemed like something right out of high school, which he realized a second later, and lowered his smile.

Jack just laughed,"yeah mate' she does, alot, which I dont know if I like. One thing is that you sat over there and talked to Lizzy, more than her. And when you look at Lizzy, you can still see love ther' mate, lots of hurt love. She has a looked towards you too."

"No, I want to just be friends with _Lizzy _and I do not love her anymore, neither does she, she loves that enuch Turner."

"Well I do agree he is a eunch, by all means."

"But other than that, oh I wanted to ask you something Jack...can I borrow some rum?"

"Why?"

"To drink it, thats what most people do, when they wanna get rid of memories."

"Cant drink those away James, they will be with you forever", Jack said darkly," I would know. But as a matter of fact I do have some rum, lets go get it."

With that they went and got it and had a few laughs on the way. They took it to the deck to have a few drinks with each other, talking about different things. James and Jack was getting along well, as if they used to be old friends who were catching up. James had never had this experience with anyone maybe one day him and Sparrow could be friends. Jack was beginning to look at James as someone he could trust, especially with his daughter. Time enough James had realized it was time to get some sleep, as he retired in his cabin.

As he lay there wondering of tomorrow, many thoughts began to fill his mind. Maybe a warning sign, a ship with 2 women he may have something with, a nonavoidable passion. He still didnt forgive Elizabeth completely, and Summer, well he just didnt know anymore. She might have been everything hes ever wanted, but Elizabeth could ruin it, Jack could also. He felt alone and tired, and didnt know what morning would bring, hopefully nothing to bad.

The sun had shown on his face, he had felt its heat, a heat he hasnt felt in awhile. It was like he was waking a new man. He walked out onto the deck of the Black Pearl, and noticed everyone but Summer was up. He walked up to the wheel of the ship and began to talk to Jack, while Elizabeth just sat and stared awkardly at him."Wheres Summer, Jack?"

"I believe shes still in bed mate' so if ye be wantin' to talk to 'Lizabeth, Id be doing it now. If ya know what I mean."James knew exactly, but wasnt sure if he should or not. Jack could tell he was confused."Mate' why dont you go get something to eat, right now. I think I would be time for that myself.Mr Gibbs take the helm." As Gibbs came and took it, James and Jack began to walk towards the galley, where the food was. Elizabeth was shocked with the 2 of them, acting like they were friends, because they were to be sworn enemies. What was their deal? Oh well she thought at least not so much fighting. James had tried to get up the courage to ask Jack for help, but couldnt find it in him. They sat and chatted about the days upcomings, and what they were to do in the situation they were in.

James kept running everything through his head, from when he and Elizabeth began to conversate when she was little, up to the time in the bar with Summer. Flashback kept coming back and forth, everyone on the ship was noticing he wasnt in the world he should be in. It was worrying some of them. Maybe he thought to himself, he could work this out, and then figure out what he wants. He just kept staring in the deep dark ocean. Wondering.

"Hello lonely", Elizabeth said with a smile."How you doing today?"

"Hello sweet-thing, Im good, hows your self?"

"Good".

"You know James you have been rather cold and distant lately, you know you can talk to me about anything, thats how we used to be."

He gave her a nod, and kept staring, what was he going to do. If he talked to her, he might fall for her. She didnt know that she is who he used to dream of, then she just walked away from him. How was he suppose to walk away from this. He really wanted to tell her all of this again, but he couldnt, not now, maybe not ever. He smiled sweetly at her, and she gave a giggle."You know how we used to be James, we used to have fun, lets do that again."

"We did have some laughs", _oh no not again_ he said to himself. He may be falling for her again.

"We had tons of laughs, like the time I snuck out and you met me in the garden, and we went to the ship, that was a fun night." James began to remeber that night, thats when he first got the closest he would ever get to Elizabeth. Thats when he really began to fall for her that night, how dare she bring that up, even though it was a eventful night, and quite humorous.

"Yes,'Lizabeth, those were some night, we had many more like those, I do recall. But its not the time to remeber those days, since we are looking for Mr. Turner." James looked right into her, something he hadnt done in a long time, he could have her wrapped around his figure. If he really wanted to, he could see she longed for something, and he could probably provide it, and the fact...he has fallen into the men she likes, Pirates. She was in awe that he had said that, but just walked off, not wanting a confrontation in front of Summer.

Then Summer had caught James eye, he felt powerful so he went up and began to talk to her."Hello Summer."

"Hello, so when were you planning on telling me you were a Commodore?"

"Well darling, its ex-Commodore, and when were you planning on telling me who your father was?"

"I have a good reason for not mentioning that, many would kill me if I were to mention his name, whats your excuse?"

"I had no reason to say what I was, because I no longer am."

"Oh and another thing, she", pointing at Elizabeth,"is the girl you loved? Well in my eyes you still have something for her, I can tell. Even though my father says otherwise."

"Your father is a smart man."James was annoyed by that comment and just walked off, to the helm, where no one was.

He never considered himself lucky, because if he was he would have the girl, the ship, the title, and not in this predicument. But this was his fate, and he could settle with it, because for some reason talking to both women made him feel very powerful. And confident, overall. Maybe he was crazy to act this way, but soon enough they would reach their desination, and maybe he could have his hands on a mircle, not knowing what mircle it could be, but no one would be able to talk it away from him.

There was no certain destination for them, but all he knew is that this thing, was gonna get worse.

They had to make port for supplies in some little edge of the Carribean town, it was nice little place. Nonetheless a place for Pirates, apparently Jack heard news of Will, that he was spotted near there about a week ago. The only thing was Elizabeth had took her mind off Will, and once again began to think about James.


End file.
